


Jellal Looses The Ring

by shutupimshakira (Sniperdoodle)



Series: These Are The Days Of Our Lives [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniperdoodle/pseuds/shutupimshakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jellal takes Erza out to the beach to propose to her, but once it's time to propose, he can't find the ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellal Looses The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Another proposal story. I hope you enjoy.

            Jellal was extremely nervous. He always had nerves and anxiety before dates, but they went away when Erza was around. Today was different.

            He helped Erza set up the blanket on the beach, as he had brought cake and Erza didn’t want sand in her cake.

            The sun hung low in the sky, and Jellal knew it would set soon as it began to change the colors of the sky, from blue to orange. He was sitting next to Erza, who was more invested in the cake than the beauty of the sunset in front of them.

            Jellal resisted the urge to reach into his pocket to check if the ring was there. Erza would notice him, and ask him what he had in his pocket, and he wanted it to be smoother than that.

            “Is everything alright Jellal?” Erza brought Jellal out of his pit of worries.

            “Yeah, I just zoned out for a minute,” Jellal lied. He realized that Erza was done with her cake, and the sun was setting fast. The time was now.

            “Thanks for bringing me out here Jellal,” Erza leaned on Jellal’s shoulder.

            “You’re welcome,” Jellal’s nerves dissolved for a second as he forgot about the reason why he brought Erza out to the beach in the first place. Then, when he realized he had forgotten about proposing, the nerves came back like a flash flood, hitting him with surprise fear. He should get on with this, “But I did want to ask you a question.”

            “Really? What?” Erza sat up straight, curious about what Jellal could ask.

            “Uhm, well,” Jellal stuttered trying to fill in the gap in speech as he reached into his jacket pocket where the ring was supposed to be. It wasn’t there. Jellal was about to panic, but then he realized Erza was still waiting for the question. Jellal panicked, and replaced his actually question with a shitty one, “Wanna watch a movie later?”

            Erza seemed a bit disappointed that that was the important question, “Alright. What movie?”

            “Let’s see what we have when we get home,” Jellal wanted to bury his head in the ground like an ostrich. Because that was what he was right now. An ostrich. An ungraceful bird that sticks its head in the ground.

            The sun soon disappeared behind the sea, and Jellal was officially the biggest dork on the face of the earth. Laxus would probably laugh at him for days and call him out on loosing the ring he helped pick out.

            Since the sun was gone and all the light would soon be gone, Jellal and Erza both got off the blanket and got ready to go home and watch a movie. Jellal began to fold up the blanket when Erza found something in the sand underneath said blanket. She picked it up and studied it for a moment.

            “What did you find?” Jellal asked.

            “A ring,” Erza replied, showing Jellal a familiar ring box. “I wonder who it belongs to.”

            “Can I see it?” Jellal asked, trying not to sounds pushy or excited.

            “Sure,” Erza handed the box over. Jellal opened the box to find that the ring was still inside. Relief flooded over Jellal but nerves returned when he remembered that he would need to use it to propose, and if he just held on to it, Erza would think that he was cheep and used the ring she found on the beach.

            Then, the gods of smoothness granted Jellal with one act of smoothness to rebound from his previous dorky failure.

            “I know who it belongs to,” Jellal began, having a brilliant brainstorm.

            “Who?” Erza asked.

            “You,” Jellal quickly bent down on one knee. “Will you marry me, Erza Scarlet?”

            “Yes!” Erza jumped onto Jellal kissing him as he fell backwards ungracefully (because all of the smoothness the gods of smoothness had given him had run out) into the sand. “I thought you were going to ask earlier, but you had a plan all along!”

            “Yeah. A plan.”


End file.
